The Tale of Orochimaru
by Xefix
Summary: A man bored with his place in life makes his mark in another. May become M rated in the future. Paring undecided.


This is my Pilot Chapter for a story I'm tinkering with. If enough people and maybe a Beta reader finds it interesting ill "rewrite" it in an acceptable way this is just a rough draft.

But to not begin babbling here the first chapter,

Disclaimer: J.K Rowling and Kishimoto owns it all (i think)^^

**Great snake circle –**** Ouroboros**

Harry Potter was not happy at the moment, why you might ask? Outside his laboratory lay a few bodies, bodies of old allies, he would not call them friends. They had destroyed his belief in friends a long time ago.

Still shaking in anger he thought about how those insignificant ants had come to him demanding to put him, HIM, in Azkaban sure he studied dark arts he had since 5Th grade. But that's his decision not theirs. But its partly his fault for getting caught he should have known better then to think no one would notice his white skin, well they took his skin for not being in the sun but the purple markings around his eyes, the colour going from green to yellow with slits? After that they did notice. But not all were bad with what happened because of this he had the bodies he needed for his plan.

His plan to travel from this dimension to another, he found one snitch in his plan, how to blend into a new society? Easy use the De-ageing potion. You are probably asking why doesn't everybody use it? Well everybody does, well almost everyone how do you think they live as long as they do?? Magic naturally extending their lives? Hardly they are humans after all, no they use potions to live longer and similar magics. The reason they weren't immortal was the simple reason they are humans no matter what and their cant take more then one such potion.

Another thing he had found was that the old Parseltongue books he surprisingly found in Potter manor. His plan in full was simply De-Age himself to a child(who would suspect a child really). Infiltrate a village,city, settlement or whatever he could find.

Become great, with his knowledge and experience he would easily be able to be labelled as some kind of genius or something. He could already see the possibilities.

Laughing he used an easy levitation spell to nail the bodies to the veil of the portal he had created.

Seeing the portal Begin to swirl he smiled happily for the first time in ages. Drinking his De-Ageing potion the moment he walked inside the portal he felt searing pain and a kaleidoscope of colours before he blacked out.

**Somewhere - Ouroboro has landed**

Harry waking up was groggy his vision was swimming, body hurting. but otherwise perfect health**, **he knew perfectly well what he needed to to now.

Find out what kind of world he was in, did magic exi...BOOOM...looking were the boom came from he two men fighting and he smiled. They were throwing fire, water and what not at each other no way that was not magic. He saw something interesting though one of the men fighting must have been his alternative self maybe the reason he had ended up were he was, pinpointed to his signature. And if that was it, he smiled as a plan formed in his mind. Watching as the one with a goatee give a death strike to his look-alike he gave a anguished cry and ran out from the bushes with a scream of "Father" on the top of his lungs. Falling atop of the fallen body with a hidden malicious smile.

"Father?" the other man said,looking at Harry in horror.

Japanese? he thought, a smile forming on his face God he loved translation spells, translating anything he said so the one he talked to would understand.

"Why did you kill him he was only coming to pick me up?" he whispered still with his smile hidden.

"Picking you up?" was his answering question.

"Mom died a week ago daddie couldn't get time of so he said he would sneak out to come and get me" He screamed laying on the angst and drama thick in his voice.

Letting the man look him in the eyes, using legilimency he got keywords he needed, such as Konoha, the man was named Sarutobi, the man was soft when it came to children and so on.

"Ko-Konoha,sir" he sniffed.

The man, Sarutobi, sighed 'this was not good' he thought looking down on the child looking no more then 3-4 years old.

"Do you have anywhere to go?"

Harry looked up at the man and said "no sir, I'm all alone" falling down crying.

"Sigh, come on kid ill take you to konoha." he said softly.

Harry smiled, it would seem he had succeeded.

"Whats your name kid"

Looking up he almost froze, 'Harry is not a name from round here,what to do what to do'

Thinking about that Japanese being the language here he took his most favoured legend from lore. The one of rebirth, Ouroboro. And translated it to Japanese.

"My name is Orochimaru sir"He said.

Sarutobi raised an eyebrow but smiled and said nothing else.

**Sometime Later – Konoha**

"We will have to talk with the Hokage about making you a citizen of konoha and get you somewhere to live."

Looking around in fake wonder Orochimaru simply nodded, following Sarutobi.

Coming upon a large tower they climbed the tall stairs, standing in front of a secretary, looking more stressed then was even remotely healthy.

Looking up she asked "What can i do for you today Sarutobi-Sama?"

"I need to see Hashirama-Sensei about something important."

"I don´t know if he have the time but ill look for you" pressing a button on the com device she asked if it was okay for Sarutobi to enter.

"It´s okay he's not busy at the moment."

"Thank you my dear" with that they walked on to the, what seemed to be a large office,office of the Hogake.

"Sarutobi my young pupil what is that you want?"

"It´s this boy, that man, Koga, he wasn´t going missing-nin at all he only sneaked out to get his son" pointing at Harry. "and well i killed him without knowing. As a way of saying I'm sorry i thought giving him Konoha citizen ship and a place to live would help get on his own two feet again, maybe even giving him a place at the academy."

Looking at Harry with pity witch made Harry burn with anger, no matter the reason or circumstance he always hated that look."Whats your name boy?"

"Orochimaru, sir"

"Would you want to become a Ninja Oro-Chan?"

Bristling a little at the new tittle he just nodded and asked "Will i become strong then?"

Hashirama just smiled and said "Of course you will, and one day you might even become Hokage" He laughed good heartily.

It was like a light bulb going of in his head. That would be perfect, he would have an army at his command for his dreams. He smiled a true smile and looked at the Hokage "Then that is my goal, to become Hokage"

Both adults smiled at him and the rest of the time was just talk of his age witch he said was 4 if he wanted to start early witch of course he wanted. Given keys to a apartment reserved for war orphans and Sarutobi as a guide to his new apartment.

Sitting later that night in his new apartment he couldn't help but think how easy it is to trick adults in a child's body.

He smiled his desires and wants for this new world had at least got a good start. He laughed loud and long.

End Prologue.

A/N: Its not very good i don't think so at least but i will continue if enough people likes it. This is my first try ever to write a story so it will probably be lacking something fierce in many places. That's why i need you my dear readers to give me suggestions and if you absolutely have to flame.

This is Xefix

Signing Out


End file.
